Mr Cinderella
by Sakura Kinotomato
Summary: During a school trip to the beach, Sakura fell in love with a mysterious student who saved her from a watery grave. It is Eriol, or is it? The only clue is a locket. RR!
1. Chapter 1: First day in school

**Mr Cinderella** By Sakura Kinotomato 

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura, although I wish I do...BUT I own the plot!!! MUAHAHAHAHA! 

Summary: During a school trip to the beach, Sakura fell in love with a mysterious student who saved her from a watery grave. It was Eriol, or was it? The only clue is a locket. R+R!!! First time writing, so I hope there'll be no flames...Criticising is welcome, though. 

Legend:   
"..." = talking, duh!   
*****= time break/new day   
(A/N: ...) = Author's notes ^^   
???'s POV = Whoever's point of view. If not stated, it means third person. 

Here we go! 

++++++++++

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!" A shriek was heard throughout the whole city of Tomoeda. From Sakura, that is. 

"It's time you woke up, kaijuu!" Touya, my brother, smirked, still holding a bucket in his hands. Sakura immediately stomped on his foot. She dragged herself groggily out of bed. She looked at the alarm clock. 

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! It's 7:55!!!" Again another shriek! With super speed like Flash, she clobbered out of bed, rushed to the toilet, brushed her teeth, washed her face, tied her hair up into two messy ponytails, put on her uniform and ran down the stairs. 

Sakura's POV 

"Good morning Otou-san!" I chirped happily as I grabbed my lunchbox and put on my roller blades. I was rewarded with a smile and that knowing look. I know, I'm always late. Such a clumsy 13 year-old like me ought to act more mature. It's been a record of being late everyday and being splashed with cold water ever since I enrolled in elementary school. Right now, it's secondary school and I'm late on my first day! I roller-bladed as fast as I could, enjoying the smell of fresh air. 

I changed my blades to school shoes as soon as I reached the school gate. Everyone must have gone into their classrooms, thought. I ran to the General Office, huffing and panting. The receptionist asked for my class. She returned with a slip of paper. I grabbed the timetable from her hands and made my way towards the direction which she pointed. 

I looked at the slip of paper and entered class 7.1(A/N: I know, it's weird but just take it as the first class), flushed. The grumpy teacher sent a glare at me and everyone looked towards my direction. I blushed, making my face even redder. 

Finally, the teacher broke the silence. " Sit next to Miss Tomoyo Daidouji(A/N: Spelling?). Raise your hand please, Miss Daidouji," she commanded."By the way, I am Miss Mackenzie. I'll be teaching you Maths(A/N: My teachers can teach any subject, okay?)." 

I groaned at the subject. Miss Mackenzie stared at me. I hung my head and immediately shut up. I proceeded to the hand which was up in the air and slouched in the seat. Luckily I am sitting at the second row from the back. The teacher would not catch me if I fall asleep unconsciously. From past years' experience, I have always done that. Maths is so boring, it's the worst subject ever! 

"Hello, I am Tomoyo Daijouji. You may call me Tomoyo, pleased to meet you." the violet-haired girl sitting next to me, offered her hand as a kind gesture. I looked at her and smiled. She looked really...pretty. She had amethyst eyes which was full of kindness. She had ivory skin, lovely as anything. I liked her the moment I saw her. 

I too, stretched out my hand. "Sakura Kinomoto. You may also call me Sakura." I smiled in delight, as we shook hands. 

Suddenly, 3 students from in front turned around to face me. 

"Hello!" they exclaimed. 

I was studying them when suddenly Miss Mackenzie interrupted me with an "Ahem! Are you done introducing yourselves? Let's get started now. Flip to Chapter 1. We are going to zoom into algebra. Some of you may have learned...but...numbers...alphabets..." Miss Mackenzie droned on and on... 

"Hey! Did you know, maths was invented by this man called - OUCH!" a boy yelled halfway when I was listening to his 'story'. A girl who was sitting next to him, had apparently hit him with her pencil case. I sweatdropped. 

I later learned from Tomoyo that the boy who had jet-black hair and always talked rubbish was Yamazaki. Somehow, I believed all that he had said was true. The girl with spectacles and braids was Naoko. The second girl who had hair like Takashi and a friendly attitude, at least not towards Yamazaki anyway, was Chiharu. They had been friends since elementary school! Wow! 

Tomoyo's POV 

"Hello!" Yamazaki, Chiharu and Naoko exclaimed when they saw Sakura. 

She was studying them when suddenly Miss Mackenzie interrupted her with an "Ahem! Are you done introducing yourselves? Let's get started now. Flip to Chapter 1. We are going to zoom into algebra. Some of you may have learned...but...numbers...alphabets..." 

I giggled when Chiharu hit Takashi. He must have been telling tales again. I briefly introduced them and Naoko to Sakura. I had this feeling that somehow, this kawaii(A/N: It means cute ^^) girl with auburn hair and those clear, emerald eyes, would get along really well with us...I seem to have known her since birth! Weird. 

++++++++++

So, how's it? Review please! ^^ If I get a good reply, I will continue writing! 


	2. Chapter 2: Sakura in love

**Mr Cinderella** By Sakura Kinotomato 

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura, although I wish I do...BUT I own the plot!!! MUAHAHAHAHA! 

Summary: During a school trip to the beach, Sakura fell in love with a mysterious student who saved her from a watery grave. It was Eriol, or was it? The only clue is a locket. R+R!!! First time writing, so I hope there'll be no flames...Criticising is welcome, though. 

Legend:   
"..." = talking, duh!   
*****...*****= time break/new day   
(A/N: ...) = Author's notes ^^   
???'s POV = Whoever's point of view. If not stated, it means third person. 

Here we go! 

++++++++++

A new day starts in school. Not to mention the famous shriek and cold, splashing water. 

As usual, Sakura was late. 

She went into the class through the door, mumbling, "Gomen nasai." 

That was when she noticed the three students. One was a girl, ruby-eyed with her hair tied up in two buns at the side, leaving parts of it dangling. She was clinging on to an amber-eyed boy with hazelnut hair(A/N: *swoons*). He seemed cold and distant, but you have to admit that he does look handsome. The other boy, also very handsome has navy hair and a certain pair of mysterious eyes. Sakura blushed at the boy(A/N: Ooo! She has a crush!). 

"About time too, Kinomoto," Miss Mackenzie commented."As I was mentioning, these three are the exchange students, the Li cousins from Hong Kong, Mei Ling, Syaoran and Eriol Hiragiizawa(A/N: Did I spell it wrongly?) from England." 

"No, call me Li," Li said in a monotonous tone. 

People sent him quizzical looks from everywhere. 

"I don't like people calling me Syaoran," he replied simply. 

"And Eriol came all the way from England?!" Sakura gasped. 

"Yes, I am very pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss Kinomoto," Eriol took Sakura's hand and kissed it gently, just like a gentleman. 

Sakura immediately turned as red as beetroot. The whole class sighed, girls all dreamy and some, jealous. 

"Ahem," Miss Mackenzie interrupted, "would Li and Mei Ling please take a seat behind Sakura and Daidouji? As for Eriol, sit at the table right of Kinomoto." 

"That's right, Eriol! Stop all your gentlemanly thing!" Mei Ling retorted. 

Tomoyo's POV 

Oh my god! Li...he looks so cute!!! I feel that I am going to faint...Those captivating amber eyes, the hazelnut locks and his bangs! It makes him look so hot! 

I felt this heavenly feeling getting inside me. I looked at Li and blushed. If only I could call him Syaoran, it sounds so affectionate... 

**********

Sakura's POV 

I heaved a sigh of relief as the bell rung. End of boring Maths! You wouldn't stand it if you had 1 hour of Maths! Too bad our form teacher is Miss Mackenzie and so we had to start each day with Maths. I went off to Lala Land as the next teacher came to teach us English(A/N: Their native language is Japanese ;]). 

I saw Eriol's charming and handsome face, smiling at me lovingly and- 

"KINOMOTO!" Yori-sensei(A/N: I know, sucky name...) hollered. 

I leapt up like a startled fawn and apologized profusely. Then, I heard a chuckle behind me. I turned around and frowned, face to face with that quiet Li guy. He got back to his assignment, maintaining that solemn and silent look. 

"You should know better than to be dreaming in my class!" Yori-sensei reprimanded me. 

I hung my head lowly, so as to hide all the embarrassment written on my face and also to avoid the gaze of the other pupils, especially Eriol. He must think that I am a slacker! 

I could only sulk and complete my assignment... 

Syaoran's POV 

I could not believe it! It was implausible. I actually chuckled! It was the very first time I laughed. 

No no no, I cannot continue like this. The jovial me has long died. I cannot indulge in relationships, in order to be the future leader of the Li clan. That will only distract me. 

**********

Third person's POV 

Sakura grabbed her lunchbox and went out into the park. There was a Cherry Blossom tree nearby, that was her favourite spot. As usual, Tomoyo was already there, motioning for Sakura to go over. She smiled. 

"I knew you would be here!" Sakura greeted. 

"Of course," Tomoyo replied. "I will always come here as it reminds me of your mother, Sakura." 

Sakura's expression faltered. She felt her eyes sting. A drop of tear rolled out from her emerald eyes. 

"Sakura, I'm so sorry, it's just that-" 

"It's okay." 

"I didn't mean to hurt you, I just...just...thought of-" 

"It's normal for people to feel sad, isn't it? I just thought of an incident. I'm fine." 

"Sak-" 

"Really." 

"Would you like a tissue?" Somebody asked. 

++++++++++

Sakura has a crush on Eriol!!! That's the wrong person, :[ if only she knew! That applies to Tomoyo too. Plus there is a cliffhanger! Who could be the one giving a tissue to Sakura? It's kinda obvious... 


End file.
